When using washing or cleaning agents, a consumer generally seeks not only a primary action which consists of washing or cleaning performance, but also expects an additional action which generally involves producing a pleasant odor on the target substrate, such as textiles. Washing or cleaning agents are conventionally perfumed for this purpose.
Washing or cleaning agents may be perfumed by incorporating odorants directly into the agent in question. Techniques which protect the odorants are a usual alternative. Encapsulated odorants may, for example, be used. For example, DE 10 2008 031 212 A1 describes washing or cleaning agents which contain microcapsules containing odorants. The use of “odorant precursors” has furthermore become established. The principle underlying the function of odorant precursor compounds generally involves converting odorants into compounds which do not bring about a direct scent impression but which, in response to a specific stimulus, for example on exposure to heat or acid, are capable of releasing the original odorant and thus obtain a scenting or aroma action. Oxazolidine-based odorant precursors are, for example, known. Such precursors are described in German published patent application DE 10 2006 003 092 A1. The odorant precursors described therein are bicyclic oxazolidine derivatives of scent ketones or aldehydes, such as for example decanal, which are capable of releasing the aldehydes or ketones with a scenting action on hydrolysis.
Known odorant precursors are, for example, also silicic acid esters. Such compounds are described in German published patent application DE 198 41 147 A1. These silicic acid esters contain residues of scent alcohols, such as for example octan-1-ol, and are suitable for fragrancing washing and cleaning agents since they release the alcohols with a scenting action on hydrolysis.
DE 103 37 198 A1 describes an adsorbate comprising a granular product based on pyrogenically produced silicon dioxide and aromas. An aroma containing a granular product based on pyrogenically produced silicon dioxide is also described.
JP2004180979A describes an antibacterial deodorant comprising colloidal particles of an inorganic oxide, such as in particular TiO2, with a negative surface charge, onto which metallic components, such as in particular silver or zinc, adhere, in a mixture with odorants. Washing or cleaning agents are, however, not described therein.
DE 102 12 121A1 describes a method for producing nano-zinc oxide dispersions which have a content of halogenated components of less than 5 weight percent (wt. %). No connection with odorants is established.
WO 2008/077239 A2 describes nanocapsules with a core-shell structure, the shell comprising at least one metal oxide. The core material may comprise odorants.
WO 2009/103651 A2 describes personal hygiene compositions which comprise cationic nanoparticles, on the surface of which are bound organic substituents which comprise at least one cationic group. Washing or cleaning agents are not described.
WO 2008/112826 A1 describes compositions which contain polymeric networks, the polymers being micro- or nanoporous. The compositions may contain perfumes.
DE 10 2008 052 678 A1 describes nanoparticles which contain cores of an inorganic material, at least one interlayer comprising silane groups and at least one outer layer comprising polyoxyalkylenemonoamines.
WO 2010/076803 A2 describes a topical multicomponent system in which at least one component comprises an active substance which is coated with a metal oxide. Washing or cleaning agents are not described.
The object of the present invention was to provide a washing or cleaning agent which enables the production of a pleasant odor on the substrates treated therewith.
Said object is achieved by the subject matter of the invention. Said subject matter comprises a washing or cleaning agent comprising reaction products of odorants with metal oxides.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background.